TONTOS
by tomato-no-musume
Summary: Pero rememorar esas noches de placer solo ocasionan una opresión en mi pecho y que las lágrimas se acumulen en mis ojos, porque al abrirlos descubro una vez mas que quien duerme a mi lado no eres tú. FRUK, lemon, mencion de franada y usuk


Advertencias:

ESTE PRODUCTO NO ES UN MEDICAMENTO

"EL CONSUMO DE ESTE PRODUCTO ES RESPONSABILIDAD DE QUIEN LO RECOMIENDA Y DE QUIEN LO USA"

Manténgase en un lugar fresco y seco.

No se deje al alcance de los niños.

No se administre durante el embarazo y la lactancia

Ya en serio =w=

Trama shonen ai (chico x chico), angs cursi y algo de lemon.

Si no soportas alguno de estos elementos, mejor no leas.

Disclaimer: blablablá … "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece…blablablá es de Hidekazu Himaruya… blablábla … yo no gano nada con esto… blablablá… si le encuentras parecido con algo que hayas leído en otro lugar es seña de que no soy tan creativa como a veces quiero creer.

PD. No esperen encontrar referencias históricas en este texto, es demasiado pedirle a alguien que pasaba la materia de historia de puro milagro (y sobornos claro)

Pairing: FRUK - Francia/UK (con mención explicita de FRANADA Y USUK)

FANFIC DEDICADO A YUKO-CHAN (LINDA FRANCHUTE) POR QUE ME DIO SIN QUERER LA FENTE DE INSPIRACION PARA CREAR ESTO.

Nota extra: l fic esta escrito en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Arthur y Francis, inicia Arthur, después de la marca Francis y así intercalando, no creo que se pierdan en eso, pero lo menciono por si acaso.

* * *

><p><strong>TONTOS<strong>

-Fue al inicio de mi larga existencia que esa persona me encontró, y tal vez fuera la inocencia del niño que era yo, pero en aquella época en verdad pende que él sería quien estaría a mi lado por el resto de mi vida.-

"Cinco meses… cinco meses han transcurrido y aun despierto esperando encontrarte a ti durmiendo a mi lado. Se supone que después de tanto tiempo ya debí haberte olvidado por completo, pero no es así… cierro mis ojos y fresco en mi mente está el recuerdo de tu aroma, el sonido de tu risa, el sabor de tus labios y aun siento tus manos acariciar mi piel… esas que me llenan de un indescriptible placer, un éxtasis al que solo tú me sabes llevar…

Pero rememorar eras noches de placer solo ocasionan una opresión en mi pecho y que las lágrimas se acumulen en mis ojos, porque al abrirlos descubro una vez mas que quien duerme a mi lado no eres tú, y sé que esto no puede seguir, porque es una tortura el seguir al lado de Alfred cuando aún sigo pensando en ti."

* * *

><p>-El amor es caprichoso, lo sé, porque desde que mis ojos se posaron en ese chiquillo despeinado de grandes cejas decidí que era la persona para mí, y sin importar cuantas más han pasado por mi vida, sé que no puedo amar a nadie más que ese granuja pirata que se robó mi corazón.-<p>

"Aun me es difícil de asimilar, han pasado varios meses y aun me es difícil de creer que me encuentre en esta situación… mientras preparo la mescla para hot cakes no puedo dejar de pensar en las discusiones matinales que tenía con él… siempre lo mismo; que si desayuno tradicional inglés o francés, que si té o café… cierro los ojos y no puedo evitar sonreír, puedo ver claramente su cara de enojo mientras trata de quitarme la sartén de las manos y encargarse de la preparación de los alimentos, forcejearíamos hasta que la cosa terminara en un pequeño desastre de huevos a medio cocinar regados por el suelo y alguna pequeña quemadura en la mano de alguno de los dos que nos haría olvidar el pleito y dar tregua para atender al "herido" y así de sencillo llegaría la reconciliación, la menos hasta terminar el desayuno, después pelearíamos por alguna otra cosa, como su mal gusto al vestir.

Sigo en mis ensoñaciones cuando una voz me llama, respondo y me quedo paralizado por que se que de mis labios volvió a escapar tu nombre, solo espero que haya sido lo suficientemente bajo para que Matt no lo escuchara…"

* * *

><p>"Hoy tenemos una reunión de trabajo, y sé que es porque te volveré a ver que mi corazón palpita tan fuerte, Alfred esta impaciente por que tardo más de lo usual en arreglar mi aspecto personal, y yo no puedo evitar sonreír con amargura a mi reflejo en el espejo mientras me roció la loción que tanto te gustaba… soy un idiota…<p>

Se me ilumina la vida cada vez que te vuelvo a ver, aunque sea por escasos segundos, hasta que tengo que aceptar la realidad, cuando mi cerebro procesa que quien te acompaña aferrado a tu brazo no soy yo, y una vez más esa opresión en mi pecho me acosa, pero aun así permito el capricho de perderme por un momento más en la profundidad de tus ojos cuando nuestras miradas se cruza, quiero ser lo suficientemente caprichoso para creer que sientes lo mismo que yo."

* * *

><p>"Sé que debería ser feliz de caminar con alguien tan lindo de mi brazo, que es algo que ni siquiera merezco, pero no puedo evitar seguir pensando que me gustaría más caminar al lado de otra persona, de una que jamás aceptaría tal demostración de confianza y cariño en público y que tal vez por eso me motivaría a insistir más en ello hasta ganarme un buen puñetazo en las costillas. Soy un maldito idiota, pero precisamente hoy es que menos puedo dejar de pensar en él, porque aunque sea de una manera informal y solo sea por trabajo es una oportunidad de volver a verle.<p>

Pero esto es doloroso, estas frente a mí, y justo a tus espaldas Alfred, en su mirada veo que esta dispuesto a demostrar quién es ahora tu pareja, de dejarme en claro de todos las maneras necesarias que no tengo ya ningún derecho sobre ti. Aun así no puede negarme al menos el poder verte, aunque no sé si me gusta lo que veo en tus ojos… una sonrisa amarga me acude a mí , tú también estas sufriendo ¿no es así?"

* * *

><p>"Las miradas cómplices y un mensaje pasado por debajo de la mesa se vuelve lo más importarte de la reunión, una mentira rápida y me encuentro esperándote en una habitación alejada de la sala de juntas, apenas me dejo caer en un sofá sin darme tiempo a que la duda de si en verdad vendrás acuda a mí, escasos segundos han pasado y te veo entrar al lugar de reunión y asegurar la puerta. Y aunque sé que ambos desearíamos arrojarnos a los brazos del otro, terminamos poniendo distancia al tiempo que nos sumergimos en un sofocante silencio, te veo parado junto a la ventana, como si algo de verdad importante ocurriera detrás de ese cristal, sigo retorciéndome las manos sentado en el sofá, lejos de ti… esperando que digas algo… yo mismo tengo tanas cosas que decirte pero el nudo en mi garganta no me lo permite…<p>

-Fra… -trato de comenzar a hablar, pero entonces tu por fin reaccionas-

-¿Cómo te va con Alfred? –Tu vista se desvía por un momento de la ventana, y esta vez soy yo quien parece encontrar algo más interesante en la alfombra-

-Ah… bien, él… es bueno conmigo…

-Ya veo... –regresas tu vista a la ventana-

-Aunque… -¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decir lo que en verdad quiero?- extraño tu comida, ahora todo me sabe a cartón…

-je… -una sonrisa como las que tanto extrañaba por fin asuma de tus labios-

- creo que me malacostumbre a tu sazón…

-… si"

* * *

><p>"Me escocen las manos por tocarte, tanto que mis puños están tan apretados que mis uñas se entierran en la piel, pero no me importa, ahora solo puedo pensar que mis labios me reclaman el besarte en lugar de estar tan lejos de ti diciendo tonterías… mientras trato de distraer mis pensamientos mirando más allá de la ventana, la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Matt desde que nos encontramos con Arthur y Alfred me dice que esto está mal el haber venido a este encuentro, pero la frase "necesito verte en privado" escrito con la letra de Arthur, es algo por lo cual no me importa nada más, mi cerebro dejo de trabajar coherentemente cuando me lleve el pequeño trozo de papel a la nariz y aspire su aroma impregnado en él.<p>

¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en silencio? Creo que…

-¿Estas bien con Matt?

- Sí.. –siento la boca seca- él… es un buen chico…

-Espero que lo estés tratando bien – por sobre todo no puedes dejar ese complejo paternal-

-Yo… creo que no hago más que causarle daño y ponerle triste… -Pude haber dicho una mentira, una que aunque no me creerías aceptarías de cualquier modo, porque sé que en alguna parte de tu interior querías escuchar algo como "Matt es muy feliz conmigo" y así te convencerías que no fallamos como tutores y amantes de esas personitas que tanto adoramos-

-¿Cómo? –Inminente es el reclamo que veo en tus ojos-

-Arthur… ya debes saberlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti -¿ahora te sorprendes?- seque la culpa de esta situación es mayormente mía, que yo fui quien fallo entre nosotros y así le deje el camino libre a Alfred, que fueron mis estupideces las que hicieron que te alejaras de mí, sé que debería dar gracias a Dios por concederme una segunda oportunidad al poner el sincero amor de Matt en mi camino, pero la verdad es que desde el primer día con él solo ha sido un capricho de mi parte… tal vez pensé que sería una especie de lección para ti, una manera de salvar mi orgullo, o no sé qué necedad, pero esto es un infierno, porque cada vez que estoy con él, cierro los ojos y no dejo de pensar que eres tú."

* * *

><p>"Sé que debí haberte partido la cara por lo que le haces a Matt, sé que debería sentir indignación y furia, pero eso sería ser hipócrita, pues lo mismo hago yo con Alfred, así que no tengo ningún derecho a reclamar nada, además en este momento mi razón muere y una pecadora felicidad me inunda, una que me impulsa a acercarme a ti, a acariciar con mis manos tu rostro, y sentir una vez más tu incipiente barba rozando mi piel, al tiempo que me vuelvo a perder en tu atormentada mirada… ¿Me veo igual de perdido que tú?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Todo pensamiento racional muere cuando me miras de esa manera, no puedo soportarlo más… por fin siento cerca de mi tu calor, ese que tanto extraño y siento su aliento chocar contra mi rostro alcanzando a mezclarse con el mío, formando un afrodisiaco que no puedo ignorar, mis dedos dejar de encajarse en mis palmas, olvidando el esfuerzo de mantenerse quietas para ahora aferrarse a tu cintura atrayéndote en un abrazo, al tiempo que mis labios reclaman los tuyos en un hambriento beso.<p>

Siento tus manos bajar a mi pecho, espero que me empujes lejos de ti, mi conciencia moribunda ruega que me pates lejos de ti, que me maldigas y te vayas… pero no lo haces… te aferras a mi camisa al tiempo que correspondes con desesperación al beso que yo inicie. Nuestras lenguas danzando dentro de nuestras bocas no saben si existe un mundo más allá, solo quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido."

* * *

><p>"No debimos llegar a esto… está mal… es incorrecto… y aun así… lo que más deseo en este momento es que esta camisa que tanto me estorba para cumplir el deseo de volver a tocar tu piel desaparezca para recorrer tu cuerpo libremente, y que a su vez esas manos que se aferran a mi cintura hagan lo mismo con el mío… es incorrecto desear eso… pero al diablo con el mundo, nada más me importa que sentirme tuyo una vez más…<p>

-Francis… por favor…

Quiero gritarlo; ¡que me hagas tuyo!, pero las palabras aun me forman un nudo en la garganta, maldigo mi hipocresía, me miras con duda, sé que entiendes lo que te pido, es por eso que dudas, pero al final me sonríes como solo lo sabes hacer, con esa mezcla de melancolía y cariño.

Un beso lento, sensual, lleno de cariño y pasión sella nuestro pecado, mis brazos rodean tu cuello mientras me llevas al sofá donde minutos atrás me encontraba sentado."

* * *

><p>"Estoy cayendo en un precipicio del cual nunca podré volver a salir, lo sé, pero ¿no es acaso lo que e deseado todo este tiempo? ¿No es la obra maestra de este pecador? Tenerte a ti, cual fruto prohibido aquí y ahora entregándote como nunca antes lo habías hecho, te veo recostado en el sofá, con la cara sonrojada, la mirada turbia, la respiración entrecortada, te veo expectante, anhelante, mientras me quito la chaqueta, que cae al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza, para proseguir con la camisa, apenas e terminado de deshacer los botones de mi prenda cuando te veo dispuesto a imitar mi reciente acción, te detengo, aun no me e quitado la camisa por completo, pero quiero encargarme de esta tarea por mí mismo, quiero ser yo quien te despoje de tu ropa, deleitándome con el rose de cada porción de piel que quede al descubierto.<p>

Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda al sentir tus manos recorrer mi torso desnudo, esto es sin lugar a dudas más de lo que podría haber deseado, ver el deseo desbordarse en ti reflejado en tus acciones. Esas manos traviesas que acarician mi entrepierna por sobre la molesta ropa y ahora abren mi pantalón dispuestas a liberarme de la incomodidad me hacen ver que no es momento de titubeos."

* * *

><p>"Quisiera dar tiempo a caricias lentas y sin lugar a dudas satisfactorias, quisiera que tuvieras que recitarme mil y un palabras de amor como solo tu lo sabes hacer hasta que yo decidiera permitirte continuar… pero el deseo que me inunda es mas grande que mis triviales caprichos, además que ambos sabemos que no tenemos tiempo que perder, y que el arrepentimiento podría regresar en cualquier momento… y quiero volver a sentirte inundar todos mis sentidos antes de que nuestra burbuja de felicidad estalle.<p>

Lo bueno es que sabes comprenderme a la perfección aun sin palabras, siempre ha sido así… ahora la ropa solo es echada a un lado lo suficiente para no entorpecer las caricias… mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior ahora cuelgan de uno de mis tobillos, donde ya no les doy mas importancia, mis piernas desnudas rozan las tuyas aun envueltas en tela, eso me molesta un poco, pero lo olvido al sentir tu miembro erecto rozar cera de mis muslos y tus dedos, tan hábiles como siempre se dan a la tarea de prepararme para recibirte en mi interior, los siento delinear círculos, entrando y saliendo de una manera acompasada y deliciosa."

* * *

><p>"Tus uñas enterrándose en la piel de mis espalda, tu aroma a hojas de té, tu sucia boca soltando maldiciones entre gemidos mientras me adentro en t cálido y húmedo interior… lenta y dolorosamente… es sin lugar a dudas el paraíso para mi…<p>

Quisiera decirte cuanto extrañaba todo esto, que nadie se iguala a ti, decirte cuanto te amo… pero eso solo arruinaría el momento, ahora solo nos queda entregarnos a una pasión lujuriosa que intenta disfrazar algo mas intenso, ahora solo me dejo perder en el placer carnal entrando y saliendo de tu cuerpo, mas desenfrenadamente a cada instante, deleitándome con tu expresión de éxtasis, acompañada de esa sinfonía de gemidos reprimidos, mientras no dejo de pensar que nadie puede decir mi nombre de una manera mas sensual que tu, y yo se precisamente que debo hacer para seguir escuchándolo…

-Francis… mas… mas…"

* * *

><p>"¡DIOS! Lo siento tocar ese punto e mi interior que hace que todo mi cuerpo tiemble. Y en un instante mis piernas están sobre sus hombros y con un par de embestidas hace que mi cuerpo se tense y ya no pueda contenerme mas, derramándome en medio de los dos, manchando mi abdomen con mi propia esencia. Y siendo el bastardo de siempre no me das tiempo a recuperarme, sonríes tan altanero como siempre, mientras sigues embistiendo de manera salvaje, te sientes ganador de algún modo, no sabia que esto era una competencia, pero igual esa sonrisa te dura poco, yo también se jugar este juego, se que si presiono mis músculos de esta manera… así, ahora yo te tengo bajo mi poder y es tu turno de gemir mi nombre.<p>

Se que muchas personas han estado en mi lugar, pero no me importa, por que se que solo yo logro que pongas esa expresión de éxtasis, nadie mas que yo conoce lo sensual que te puedes llegar a ver perdiendo e l control al nivel de que olvides tus modales en la cama y te entregues al desenfreno total, a ese que te lleva a aferrar tus manos a mis caderas y embestirme de manera salvaje hasta alcanzar tu propio orgasmo, y así llenarme de tu esencia, que me recorre por dentro, inundándome de tu calor.

Y mientras nuestras respiraciones se regularizan, nuestros cerebros se despejan y nos miramos con arrepentimiento e incertidumbre."

* * *

><p>"Una vez recuperada la ropa de nuevo estamos donde comenzamos… guardando una vez mas la distancia y sumergidos en el silencio , mirando con falso interés el suelo y la ventana, es el momento en que deberíamos tener el valor para afrontar a los chicos, aceptar nuestros errores y las consecuencias de ellos, para que las cosas sea como deben ser.<p>

Pero… ambos sabemos que no tenemos e valor de hacerlo, ¿Por qué? Ninguno encuentra una respuesta coherente a esa pregunta, solo… es así y seguirá siendo así hasta que alguien salga realmente lastimado de esta red de mentiras.

Por ahora, cada uno regresara con su respectiva pareja simulando que todo esta bien, aunque ambos sabemos que esta noche, cada beso, cada caricia ocurrida en esa habitación la rememoraremos en los brazos de alguien mas, y que esperaremos con ansias la oportunidad de un encentro parecido a este.

Te escucho despedirte, después el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y consecuentemente cerrarse… después nada…

Somos tontos o locos por seguir con otros amándonos de esta manera, ¿No crees?"

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Terminado!<p>

Si, aquí termina, por favor nada de "por favor continúalo" por que esto es un "one shot" y soy una "merda" para escribir capitulados.

Bien, llevo tiempo (mucho tiempo) teniendo ganas de subir algo, pero mi inspiración se fugo a las vegas y no se dignaba a regresar, hace un par de días en el "yotubi" (Y-O-U-T-B-E) una amiga subió un video FRUK inspirado e una canción llamada "que tonto, que locos" y pues mi inspiración de pronto dijo "vengo de visita" y a la una de la madrugada me puse a escribir, dándole de vueltas a la canción en mi mp3 una y otra vez, después de un par de horas termine el borrador y como no me parecía que estuviera tan mal me dije que podría publicarlo, y aquí esta, no lo puse como "song fic" por que la verdad que el ritmo de la canción me corta el rollo angs, cuando lo pase a limpio y lo editaba estaba escuchando a BOND y después el "origel fantasia" de sailor moon, aun asi la letra de esa canción en verdad que si me inspiro bastante, pasen a verlo: /watch?v=c8EzwX782cU&lc=YkG-&feature=inbox (pongan esto después de la dirección de la pagina) al final me aleje bastante de mi idea inicial, al principio no pensaba poner lemon, pero el ambiente se calentó y … paso lo que paso~

Sin mas que decir, se vale dejar comentario~

PD. Me acabo de dar cuenta que el lapicero con que escribí el borrador pinta de color azul…


End file.
